Scribbles
by Blueberry Absinth
Summary: There are two places, where young art is flourishing more than normal. One is every outside wall, the second - the WC. For CC


**For Chu-heart147's contest. **

**I love the small RukaRu hint in this. :D I think I've taken a liking to 'story in the story' fics ^.^ **

**Dislc.: All rights go to their respective owners ^.^**

**

* * *

**

Scribbles

School toilets for girls were quite the interesting place. After all they were the place where every human from the female gender had put her thoughts on random teenagers; they were the most-used canvas where young art was being developed, apart from the usual walls. Exactly in the toilets sprung the really interesting and unique 'poems', exactly on those tiles the feelings of love, hate, sadness (because of a break-up) sprung in the form of poor poetry, usually found on the Internet. Some even shouted out in blue ink that they were different even though those 'different' were kind of half the school base. There were the quotes from songs by those who couldn't live without music. And, of course, there was a place for patriotism like '(insert class) are the best/suck'.

Note the sarcasm in the upper paragraph.

Regardless of cheesiness, it was fun to read some of those citations, Mikan randomly thought while wandering with Hotaru who'd surprisingly agreed with her. And now somehow they'd gotten to the toilets and now, having nothing to do, they were admiring, all in inverted commas, the scribbles on the walls. Some of them had been there when they came to Alice Academy; some of them were new. Among the excessive repetitiveness, there were actually some nice… 'pearls'.

"Where are your writings?"Hotaru asked her companion; because every student had to write something in at least one of the toilets: it was a rule never written, always executed.

Mikan grinned and led them to a small corner which glittered with faded pink ink. The Invention Alice found herself sincerely hoping that the pink wasn't from any of the other girl's past pink pens. Those glittering. Le shudder.

Fortunately, there was just one simple sentence, written with a (seemingly) blue marker, in the usual shaky childish way of writing. It said 'I wish that idiot would just die or something". Of course, there were a lot of typos.

Maybe those evil scribblings were there since everyone knew how Mikan wrote and who was always in her mouth.

Said girl looked at the run-on, mistake-filled phrase with a tender look in her eyes.

"I remember why I wrote this to the very smallest bits," she almost squealed, apparently reminiscing.

And when Mikan was reminiscing , it was very bad. She had taken up the habit of describing every single detail, which had led to elongated tales about an action which could be depicted in three words.

"NONI-CHAAAN!!! You have 10 minutes!!!" Suddenly the door burst open and two girls ran in, one of them running to one of the toilets and shitting it with high noise. The current occupants of the room jumped at the sound.

The other pink-haired looked at her watch, and then sighed. Mikan recognized her in a split-second and sprung to glomp her.

"Hi-iiiii ya-aaa, Anna-chan," poor mentioned girl squeaked with a dangerously high voice as she was being hugged by her hyper classmate, but then relaxed and returned the enthusiastic hug.

While the other two girls were in a friendly showoff of love, Hotaru rubbed her ear. For a moment, she'd been ready to set a few of her robots on the makers of noise but now was kind of glad she didn't do it – she knew those girls, after all.

"And you know, what he did then?"

"Wow, what?"

Scratch that, maybe she did regret the fact that some invention didn't blow them up. Ah, well. It was good that she always had a screw driver and things to do. When those girls started talking, even the world's end couldn't stop them. So she decided to do something and give half an ear to the 'epic' tale.

"Well…"

_It'd happened in their first year of middle school. Most Natsume fangirls had already toned down their fierce 'love' of him and savage hate of Mikan, present girlfriend of him even though there was still some more drooling. Even Permy thought that it was kind of a lost cause and whereas she continued her quests, her instincts have become a little duller than before._

_And it was just a random day which was different than the others with the single fact that Mikan had decided to make a present for her boyfriend. There wasn't any reason, it was just that… Ah, screw that, there was an occasion – it was their first anniversary. And having a first anniversary was once in a lifetime, despite what others thought. She'd made a lovely card, she'd made it all alone, without even telling Hotaru, with the full intent of giving it to him in full secret._

_She barely lasted through the school hours, itching to just turn and ask him to run away from the classes. Luckily, she managed to refrain from doing that and when everything finished she asked Natsume, who just gave her a nod as a confirmation. _

_When they were away and alone, Mikan gave him the card with a smile and the words 'Happy anniversary'. _

_The stupid idiot just stared at his present, then moved his eyes away. _

_The left ashes fell on the ground as he dusted his hands upon her flabbergasted eyes. _

"_Y-you burned it!" _

"_Duh."_

_Their words felt too strange, too calm for what just happened. He. Freaking. Burned. Her. Present. _

"And what then?" Anna asked, excited, an irritated unidentified noise coming from her the back of her mouth.

"Well, I ran to my room and stayed there until Natsume came," Mikan continued her story with a certain glint in her eyes, but then decided it did no good for the whole story impression that she mention the fact that she was woken up in the middle of the night with a fire, spelling out 'I'm sorry'; instead she told her listener "He was quite gruff when he tried to apologize to me."

"Ahh," Anna swooned with sympathy and proceeded to say something but was quickly interrupted as a flurry of curly hair and a uniform, which screamed:

"Did I just hear 'Natsume'?" panting as if she'd just run a marathon, Sumire requested.

"Yeah," Anna trailed on as she checked her watch "But it was, like a minute ago."

"Damn," the Dog-cat Alice swore "I'm getting lazier and lazier," she started pacing around just as the sound of a toilet flushing was heard.

"Actually, I can't understand why you still run after him," walking out of the cabin and going straight for the sink, Nonoko commented casually, laughter threatening to come out "After all, are you not single now? Isn't Koko jealous?"

Suddenly Sumire looked at them quite worried at the girls who were grinning evilly "H-how did you know?"

"Wait, you were trying to hide it?" Anna mocked her and laughed as she fumed around.

"Since when do you know?" sad that her plan apparently hadn't worked, she asked. It'd been sure that her plan would succeed but apparently…

"Well, it was obvious from the very start, but I guess we knew that you two are meant to be, when…" the pink-haired girl started.

"During one school hour," Nonoko took the lead "Koko suddenly and randomly read someone's mind. 'Even if that's the last thing I do!' I think it was. His face was red and his grin was completely wiped from his face."

"And he was watching in your direction, exactly at your place," giggling, Anna ended their little flashback, then high-fived each other, while their object of teasing was emitting anger and embarrassment. Mikan let out a big smile too.

At that moment Hotaru finished her small bomb and put away her tool, making quite noise. That action, of course, brought her to the attention of the other girls.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan, where's your scribble?" Nonoko asked the bundle of uniform and black hair who was tinkering something in a new mini-invention of hers.

Said girl lifted her purple gaze up to them, then pointed a finger to the ceiling, followed by a couple female eyes. Up there in the right corner, a big, if with a little faded color, stood a small drawing of a robot. With a pleasurable amount of details. It was a wonder why they hadn't noticed it before.

"It was made by a prototype so there are a lot mistakes," the, uhh creator of the creator of the drawing said in a monotone.

"Nuh-uh, Hotaru-chan, it's amazing," Anna-chan exclaimed with a excited grin plastered on her face, then turned to Nonoko, "Ne, Nonoko-chan?"

"Mmm," agreed the dark-haired girl, then looked at her watch "Hey, we stayed here more than the 10 minutes!! Let's go, Anna-chan"

And in a rush, the two girls ran out of the room. Sumire shrugged indifferently and followed them.

Mikan smiled to herself. It was always fun reminiscing about small thing, left by them while they were young and naïve. It always brought about a certain feeling of warmth that, in her case, was mixed with a little annoyance (Natsume was a professional annoyer, after all).

"Coming Hotaru?" grinning like crazy, Mikan asked her silent best friend who nodded and followed her to the exit.

As they went out, Hotaru thanked the almighty gods of Money that no one noticed that little rabbit in the drawing.


End file.
